End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more devices that can change into different configurations, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a hybrid laptop (e.g., a convertible computer, fold over notebook etc.). A hybrid laptop is a one-piece mobile computer that can include a laptop configuration and a tablet configuration. To convert from the laptop configuration to the tablet configuration, often the display or screen can rotate, twist, or spin over a keyboard. While hybrid laptops are a compelling way of delivering convertibility from a laptop configuration to a tablet configuration, in some designs, the hinge can be bulky and limit the form-factor of the device.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.